


lovely (fuck me strong man)

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, yeo hwanwoongs strength kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: “You have nice arms,Seoho” hot hothot. “so how about youusethem to carry me up and fuck me,strong man”
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	lovely (fuck me strong man)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just uh. filth
> 
> \- usage of the words bitch + whore + cockslut. also hw just says cock a Lot  
> \- light light power dynamic play here and there...  
> \- _god_ this is just filth

There’s something about Hwanwoong that makes Seoho's head spin—makes him drop kisses and move his hands wherever and however Hwanwoong wants—

Because Hwanwoong has _control_ — but it’s not something aggressive—it’s something so _delicate,_ much like him— it’s a flick of his wrist that has Seoho kissing at his neck— a movement of his finger and he has Seoho pushing his back against the wall, panting and horny as he swallows Hwanwoong's moans and pulls on his hair in _just_ the right way—

If Seoho didn’t know better, he’d think _he_ is in control—would let himself believe he has _power_ over Hwanwoong, can take things however he wants and have Hwanwoong on his knees and at his mercy.

But he knows better—knows that this is Hwanwoong’s pace he’s fallen into, hands tangled up in bleached hair as Hwanwoong pulls him in by his hips, moans pretty against Seoho's lips as he ruts up against his thigh. Seoho's breathing hitches—he breaks the kiss, lets Hwanwoong bite at his bottom lip before pulling away, going down to mouth and kiss at Hwanwoong’s jaw and neck—and the noises from Hwanwoong’s lips are _heavenly,_ loud moans and gasps when Seoho bites and pulls how he knows Hwanwoong likes it.

“Hyung” breathy—Hwanwoong pulls him to his lips again, kisses messy as he ruts up against Seoho again, eyes hazy when he pulls back. “Fuck—missed you so much”

Seoho laughs, licks at the corner of Hwanwoong’s mouth. “Needy” he places a kiss to his lips—short and sweet. “Hasn’t been that long”

“Too long still” and Hwanwoong frowns, moves forward to nip at Seoho's neck, falls to his collarbones and up to his lips again—lets his hands run up and down Seoho’s arms, feeling him up and nothing short of desperate. “Horny—want you so bad” He grips _hard_ at Seoho’s forearms, takes his lips again—open mouthed and messy and _god_ there’s drool leaking down his chin and his eyes are hazy _hazy_ and—

“You’re so” A second to breathe, another kiss “insatiable, Woongie”

“Maybe so” Another kiss, another, another—a bite around Seoho's earring and blunt nails digging into his skin. “Please— “a moan when Seoho licks at his throat, pushes his leg forward so Hwanwoong has more friction, head falling back to rest on the wall. “Fuck me, god, _please_ ”

Seoho laughs, teasing, brings a hand to take Hwanwoong’s chin and kisses him again. “ _Insatiable_ ” And Hwanwoong bites his lip, pulls him closer and whines—high and needy in his throat, hips chasing Seoho’s thigh and everything _burning_. Seoho breaks the kiss, moves away, hands falling to Hwanwoong’s hips. “Need to—“ a breath, another kiss— one of Hwanwoong's hands letting go of Seoho to go down and to the button of Seoho's pants, undoing it in the little time it takes for Seoho to pull Hwanwoong's sweats down. “Need to prep—get on the bed, or—”

Hwanwoong cuts him off with a hand to his dick and a shake of his head, eyes playful when he moves forward and licks a line up to the shell of Seoho’s ear. “Nn-nn, here’s good, I—” he breathes, bites Seoho’s earlobe, breathing wet and burning his senses. “already—love your fingers but” Seoho's breath stutters and he _whimpers,_ stupid mental image of Hwanwoong fingering himself to be ready for Seoho clear and overwhelming in his mind—and Hwanwoong laughs, breathy and cute, moves down to kiss and lick at Seoho's neck. “Too horny”

And his voice mumbled and _precious—_ precious in the way he clings to Seoho's shirt, other hand stroking Seoho through his clothes so _careful—_ movements so light and _delicate_ and— and _fuck—_ Hwanwoong might love Seoho's fingers but Seoho loves Hwanwoong's too, loves the way he can wreck Seoho with delicate touches and the way he can bruise and _hurt_ despite his lithe lithe features.

Fucking _hell_ , Seoho's so in love with him.

“Hyung” a whine, high-pitched and _needy,_ Hwanwoong's face in Seoho's neck. “Need you, come on— “

Seoho cuts him off with a hand pulling at his hair and Hwanwoong _moans,_ throws his head back hard enough to hit it against the wall but fucking _hell_ neither of them _cares._

“Where do you—” Seoho lowers Hwanwoong’s briefs without much thought, ghosts his hands over his thighs and hips as Hwanwoong kicks his clothes away and bites at Seoho's lips again.

“Here” his hands come up to Seoho's collar, keep him close with so much _confidence_ as Hwanwoong breathes on his skin. “Want you to fuck me here, against—” he whines, one of Seoho’s hands slipping between his thighs and _fuck—_ “Against the wall, please?”

And he says it so _sweetly,_ in the way he knows Seoho can’t deny him—and even if could, Seoho wouldn’t ever deny him anything, anyway.

Seoho's fingers play with the base of the plug inside Hwanwoong, pull it off _just_ a little bit before pushing it back all the way in a little too quickly—it earns him a drawn out moan, earns him Hwanwoong's hands flying up to his hair and pulling—

“ _Hyung_ ” Seoho laughs, just a little, places a light kiss to the side of Hwanwoong’s mouth—enjoys the little pout there, the way his eyes are trying to glare but he’s failing miserably, too horny to even pretend.

“I can’t kiss you if we do that, though?” Teasing, because Seoho knows—knows that Hwanwoong likes being kissed as much as he likes kissing, likes Seoho licking at his skin and biting until it _bruises—_ likes to hold Seoho, too, and kiss wherever he can, lick gross paths on his skin until he finds the perfect spot to bite when lost in pleasure.

Hwanwoong huffs, lets go of Seoho’s hair and lets his arms wrap around his neck—brings him closer again, another messy kiss before he looks up at him with enough intensity to make Seoho shiver.

“Whoever said I’m turning around?” He lets one of his hands fall, lets his nails dig into his back before he pushes Seoho down—just enough for Hwanwoong to kiss and whisper right against his ear— “You have nice arms, _Seoho_ ” hot hot _hot._ “so how about you _use_ them to carry me up and fuck me, _strong man_ ” and Seoho fucking _hates_ the way he says it—the playfulness of his tone, the hand he has running through Seoho's hair with care, the light roll of his lips—

Fucking _hell—_ Seoho _hates_ it.

“You” Hwanwoong lets him go, falls back against the wall with a smile that’s much too innocent for the words fallen from his lips. Seoho lets out a choked laugh, brings a hand up to hide his face because _holy shit_ he needs to _recover_ and—

“You horny bitch” Seoho's voice is dyed with laughter—and then Hwanwoong laughs, too, bright and pretty as he steps closer, takes over Seoho's space, pulls on his hand to place careful kisses to his palm and fingers.

“Mm-hm” He brings Seoho’s hand down together with his own, fingers intertwined— looks up at Seoho. “But— “he closes the space, takes away Seoho's breathing and gives it back all at once, free hand holding the side of his face to keep Seoho in place. “I’m _your_ horny bitch” whispered and close— breath of the words burning Seoho’s skin and taking over his lungs. “ _and_ — you love that, _right?”_

Seoho can't deny that.

“My arms are gonna hurt” and then Seoho’s kissing him again, letting go of their joined hands to push Hwanwoong against the wall—one of his hands light light _light_ as it runs over Hwanwoong's thighs, Hwanwoong’s hands clawing uselessly at the wall and Seoho’s shirt. Seoho breaks the kiss—pulls the plug out at the same time, _feels_ more than hears Hwanwoong’s quiet noise against his skin, the need in his voice and movements—

“Hwanwoong, baby” Hwanwoong whines, something impatient—Seoho laughs, runs his fingers on the inside of Hwanwoong’s thighs with a smile. “Need lube”

Hwanwoong kicks at his clothes on the floor half-heartedly, nonsense complaint from his lips as he pushes Seoho down. Seoho only laughs, leaves a kiss on his way down before rummaging through the pockets of Hwanwoong’s sweats and pulling out the familiar and half-used bottle.

“Get up here” Hwanwoong's tone is not _commanding,_ but Seoho still follows like it was so—kisses light at the inside of Hwanwoong’s thighs on the way, kisses Hwanwoong’s lips when back up, Hwanwoong’s hands in his hair.

Seoho’s pants and underwear are gone before he even processes it, Hwanwoong’s hands quick in their work even as he licks and bites at Seoho’s neck and shoulders. Seoho only whines, quiet and reserved, grip on Hwanwoong’s hair as tight as he knows Hwanwoong likes it.

“Fuck me?” and Seoho can _tell_ , can tell it’s taking _everything_ in Hwanwoong not to swear and push Seoho down to ride him already— needy and desperate as his hands run burning paths on Seoho’s skin.

Seoho smiles, opens the cap on the bottle and lets lube fall on Hwanwoong’s fingers—and Hwanwoong smiles back, quick and _perfect_ when he wraps his hand around Seoho—and it’s cold and delicate and so _so much_ — Hwanwoong jerks him off, quick and careless, draws out high-pitched whines and whispers until it all feels warm again—and then he wipes his hands on Seoho's shirt, wraps his arms around Seoho’s neck with a playful smile.

“Ready, lovely” Hwanwoong’s voice is honey-sweet, eyes hazy with as much adoration as there is lust—and Seoho lets out a quiet sigh before closing in to kiss Hwanwoong again, hands going to Hwanwoong’s hips and the back of his legs as Seoho tries to figure out how the _fuck_ to even hold him up without both of them falling.

“Hold on tight?” Hwanwoong gives him a cute _okay—_ lets Seoho pull him up, back against the wall and legs coming up to wrap around Seoho as best as they can and— Seoho breathes, shaky, taps Hwanwoong’s head on the side with his forehead—and Hwanwoong laughs, soft and cute, mumbles out a _go on—_

And then Seoho loses himself and the world a little bit, everything all too much and not _enough_ as he pushes in slow and his legs and arms _hurt_ but _god—God,_ Hwanwoong feels so _good—_

Hwanwoong whines, tightens around him at the same time he kisses at the sides of Seoho’s face and wherever he can reach— hands gripping _tight_ on the back of Seoho’s shirt and whole body shaking—

“Fuck—” Hwanwoong’s voice is pitched high and pretty—he leans back, moves to get more comfortable, brings his hands up to Seoho’s hair and face— “You’re so fucking _good”_ Seoho whines, too, something like _shut up_ on his lips silenced by Hwanwoong’s pull on his hair— “Love your cock, _fuck_ ” and Seoho _keens,_ thrusts up _up_ until Hwanwoong groans _loud—_

“You’re—” and Hwanwoong’s nails dig into Seoho’s hair, pull him in for a kiss that’s all spit and teeth and hot _hot_ breathing against skin. “So loud—” and then Hwanwoong throws his head back, legs pulling Seoho closer as he rolls his hips—matches Seoho’s rhythm with high _high_ moans and tugs at his shirt and hair.

“ _Fuck_ —your cock just—” a whine, voice lost as he pants— ”feels so _good—”_ He cuts off, leans back—head lolling to the side against the wall and eyes hazy _hazy as_ Seoho thrusts out and in again—a repeat that has Hwanwoong rolling his hips back and loud _loud_ as he leans on the wall— “So good— _fuck_ , holding me up so _good”_

Seoho shuts him up with a kiss—one Hwanwoong happily accepts with a moan and a hand to Seoho's face—a lick to his lips when they pull away with eyes closed.

Seoho thrusts up again, tired—limbs on fire and head spinning—pushes Hwanwoong back against the wall to mouth at his neck—leaves bites and kisses on skin, licks up to the side of his mouth—

A second—Seoho takes in a breath, licks at his lips to steel himself before speaking—

“Woongie—” Soft soft _soft_ and sweet, shaking at the edges and a little nervous—Hwanwoong only replies with a quiet hum, a happy noise. Seoho smiles, nuzzles against his cheek, his hand— “You’re really—” Seoho turns his grip just a little tighter—moves so he can thrust _just_ a little better—up at the same time he parts his lips again— “My baby's really such a cockslut, huh”

Hwanwoong _whimpers_ —throws his head back and against the wall— everything _tensing_ and breathing cut off and pretty _pretty—_

“Yeah—” Unashamed as he reaches out, pulls Seoho's face up so he can kiss him—quick and messy—breath hot _hot_ on his lips. “I'm _yours—_ your pretty—” he breaks off, lets out moan that’s loud and so fucking _pretty_ “pretty cockslut— _fuck—_ love being fucked by you so much—” and he’s breathless and so _gone—_ barely clinging to Seoho as he whines and moans out nonsense, pulls on Seoho’s hair with pleas that make no sense—

“My pretty whore?” Testing the waters, quiet—and Hwanwoong nods, matches Seoho’s pace and kisses him again—

“ _Yours—_ your pretty whore— _fuck_ —” panting _panting_ and _desperate—_ hands clinging to Seoho’s everywhere. “Love you—love your cock so—so much” and he’s shaking, eyes lost and drool down his chin as he holds Seoho close _close—_

Seoho swallows—whines high in his throat, takes Hwanwoong's lips again, pushes him further back against the wall—enough that he doesn’t fall when Seoho frees one of his hands, brings it up to wrap around Hwanwoong’s dick—

And Hwanwoong _yells—_ something strangled that might be Seoho’s name from his lips as he tightens _tightens—_ pulls Seoho closer and _begs—_ nonsense stream of filth and praise and god _god I love you love your cock so so much—fuck please— please please fuck me please I’m close Seoho-hyung Seoho-hyung Seoho—_

And Seoho _chokes—_ another sharp thrust and Hwanwoong’s holding his face, eyes half closed and lips parted as he pants pants _pants_ and drools all over Seoho’s skin and holds him so _close—_

He pushes up—kisses Hwanwoong again, arms hurting as he just to match his pace and _fuck—_

He breaks the kiss, Hwanwoong biting at his lower lip _hard_ before pulling away—legs pulling him closer as he just talks and _fucking hell—_

“Hwanwoong—” a kiss, Hwanwoong replies with a happy noise, shaky hands on Seoho’s face—and Seoho breathes in, tries to just get his brain to _work_ and words to come _out—_ come out how he _knows_ Hwanwoong likes and— “Hwanwoong—close, I’m close—fuck”

“Good good good—” and Hwanwoong kisses again, uncoordinated and messy— and Seoho licks at his lips and Hwanwoong’s face—

“ _Baby—_ you really” a sharp flick of his wrist, Hwanwoong’s hazy eyes half open and _waiting—_ “Take me so good—such a pretty—” a twitch of his finger, Hwanwoong’s hands clinging to Seoho’s back— “pretty cockslut for me—” And Hwanwoong _sobs,_ clings like a lifeline before he bites down wherever he can reach—noises muffled and teeth painful and _god_ Seoho loves him so _much—_

A blur—Seoho feels his legs about to give out, has to let go of Hwanwoong’s dick to steady them on the wall so they don’t fall—vision white and hazy and back to reality and everything so fucking _good_ —

And breathing is _hard_ and his limbs _hurt_ but Hwanwoong looks _breath-taking_ — breath-taking as he leans away and has his back against the wall, face messy with drool that’s dripping down his _neck_ , eyes hazy and a little teary, hands holding onto Seoho's arms and shirt stained with cum and his legs holding Seoho close _close close—_

And Hwanwoong’s fucking _riding_ Seoho’s high until Seoho’s head _hurts—_ hips unsteady but so fucking _hot_ as he moves, digs blunt nails into Seoho's arms and _whines_ —

Seoho makes a noise—something high and a little broken as he leans in, kisses at Hwanwoong’s neck and chin— bites down on his shoulder before simply _resting—_ both of them panting and leaning on each other and the wall to just not _fall—_

They stay like that a little, one of Hwanwoong's hands coming up to hold Seoho’s face, run through his hair so _lovingly—_

“You’re really so perfect” A happy sigh, and Seoho makes a little embarrassed noise, hides his face further in Hwanwoong’s neck—gets a little tired laugh out of him. “Perfect just for me” a whisper against Seoho’s hair, a kiss where Hwanwoong can reach— “Love you” a smile against his skin “thank you”

Seoho takes a second, nuzzles close to Hwanwoong with something like a whine before he leans into his hand—half-open eyes as he gives Hwanwoong a tiny _tiny_ smile.

“I did well?” and he doesn’t mean to sound so _unsure—_ doesn’t mean for his voice to come out so shaky and quiet—but he’s a little nervous, head going everywhere and everything shaking shaking _shaking—_

“Mm-hm” And Hwanwoong’s smile is so wide—reaches his eyes and brightens up the room— “You did perfect, lovely” and the pet name is so much _tender_ , Hwanwoong’s hand soft on Seoho’s cheek as he speaks. “Thank you so much”

Seoho sighs—something happy, relieved—leans into Hwanwoong’s touch before leaving a kiss to his wrist.

“Let’s—let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Hwanwoong replies with a sigh, playful, then nods with a _yeah—_

And then it’s mostly silence as they shuffle, manage to get off and away from the wall without falling—both their legs shaky as they lean on each other with a shared laugh—

And then Hwanwoong’s hands are back on Seoho’s hair, pulling him down for a soft _soft_ kiss before leading them to the bed—legs shaky as he leans on soft bedsheets and takes his shirt off—scrunches up his nose as he motions Seoho over with a motion of his hand. Seoho laughs, soft and high, grabs the tissues from the bedside table and follows—goes towards Hwanwoong, kisses his cheek and the corner of his eye—has Hwanwoong devolving into little giggles, little playful bites with no strength to Seoho’s neck as they finish cleaning up, throw away clothes they _know_ they’ll have trouble cleaning the next day.

They get changes of clothes from somewhere in the room, somehow, change before Hwanwoong drags them both under the sheets, fits his palms so he’s holding Seoho's face—close and warm and so _perfect—_

“Was it good for you too?” Hwanwoong’s voice is quiet, careful—Seoho takes a second to swallow, lean into Hwanwoong’s touch.

“Yeah” let out in a breath—and then Seoho looks up, face embarrassed and maybe a _little_ red— “Arms are gonna hurt, though”

And Hwanwoong _laughs—_ bumps their foreheads together with a playful _sorry—_ kisses at Seoho’s lips and face until Seoho’s laughing, too, something embarrassed that ends with him hiding his face on Hwanwoong’s neck—hands clinging at the front of what Seoho's pretty sure is _his_ shirt that Hwanwoong’s wearing.

“You and your fucking” after a while of silence—Seoho lifts his face up, a playful frown on his lips as he looks up at Hwanwoong— “ _strength kink_ ”

Hwanwoong blinks, takes a second—

And then he bursts out laughing, pulls Seoho closer and buries his face in his hair without a care.

“It’s hot” another laugh, a kiss to Seoho’s forehead and right below his eyes. “You’re hot”

Seoho snorts—catches Hwanwoong’s lips with a mumbled _thank you_ , pulls away with a smile and a whispered _love you, too—_

And Hwanwoong smiles—sunshine that’s for Seoho alone—intertwines their fingers with all the care in the world, kisses him again and again—slow slow and with so much _love love love—_

“Gonna spoil you lots tomorrow, yeah?” a whisper of a promise, a nod before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hwanwoong is a menace good evening everyone. my hands accidentally wrote 4k. bye.
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)


End file.
